


We are all in the gutter (but some of us are looking at the stars)

by buttercupvanity



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a hint of sadness, mostly just feelings and fluff and fun though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupvanity/pseuds/buttercupvanity
Summary: It's late. It's dark.Charity surprises Vanessa by taking her on a somewhat unusual date.





	We are all in the gutter (but some of us are looking at the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic might be a slight bit of a mess as I started it MONTHS ago but only got around to finishing it recently. Apologies if so. It should still be a readable mess, however, and I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Special thanks to @NessAndCharity and @softvanity on twitter for their patience.

The air was cool and lively as Vanessa strode towards the Woolpack through the darkened village, blowing gently at her hair, making strands dance lightly on the breeze and caress her face. Her heels clicked and echoed loudly in the otherwise silent streets, the solitude of the sounds making her feel eerily alone. Her hand closed around her phone for the second time that minute, turning it on with a flash of light and scanning the words onscreen once more. She puffed her cheeks out in a sigh and shook her head, shoving the phone back into her coat pocket.

 

She was coming here on Charity's orders. Earlier today, just as Vanessa had settled down on her girlfriend's couch with a film and a cheeky cuddle in mind, she'd sent her away without a reason. Well, a useless one. A promise. "You'll see later, babe. Now, go on. Out!". She'd went in a huff- not genuinely upset, more confused and a little lonely, if she was honest. She didn't spend many evenings away from Charity nowadays, it didn't feel right. She missed having her by her side. She missed the comfort just being in her presence could bring. And then, hours later, as she sat down on her own couch to watch some rubbish late-night TV, she'd gotten a text.

 

"Woolpack in 5, meet you there. C x"

 

That was it, all she'd gotten. Vanessa wasn't sure what to make of her girlfriend's behaviour; she was scared to even think about what she'd been up to for the past few hours. It was nearing 10 pm now so whatever it was had clearly taken quite a while.

 

She glanced around the village in the thin blanket of darkness it lay quietly under. There was not a soul about, bar her. The Woolpack loomed ahead, just in front of her, desolate, and she shook her head to herself. If Charity Dingle made her wait one minute longer once she arrived...

 

Suddenly, hands materialised out of the cool summer air and seized her hips from behind, causing a loud gasp to escape her lips which was soon met with a throaty chuckle in her left ear.

 

"Scare ya?"

 

She twirled around on her heels to face her assailant, a visage of painted irritation that didn't quite meet her eyes spread across her features, but before she could open her mouth to respond a hand came up to cover her lips.

 

"Shh. Not a word, you. We have to be quiet. You're coming with me, babe, turn around."

 

She stared at Charity for a couple of seconds, at her smug, knowing expression and felt her own crinkle in confusion. She didn't say anything, though, just nodded slowly, albeit with narrowed eyes that screamed suspicion. Her girlfriend's eyes twinkled then, clearly pleased that she was playing along with whatever game this was, and she smirked at her in the half darkness.

 

The hand was removed slowly from over her mouth and she caught a wink from Charity as she smiled. Vanessa's breath hitched as she was turned roughly, stumbling forward a few steps with a cry of indignation. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes instead and her vision went black. She felt something, a piece of thick fabric, stretch out across her eyes and a second later she felt it being tied unceremoniously behind her head. A mouth right next to her ear whispered, "We're going for a little walk, 'kay buttercup? Just... trust me and you'll be fine." She felt the other woman's lips drag across her skin and move to her neck to plant a light kiss there, and Vanessa could feel the smile on her mouth as she did so. When she received no reply from the vet - out of shock and confusion, rather than a will to comply with Charity's demands - she chuckled again.

 

They started walking, Vanessa unsteadily in front and Charity just behind, leading her with her hands from where they lay resting on her hips. Ness was completely disorientated but she staggered on as best she could. The loss of her sight and the heels on her feet did not make for a very smooth journey at first, but she tried to do what her girlfriend said and just trust her. After a few close calls with rocks underfoot, she started to become accustomed to the sensation of walking blind and was even starting to enjoy the strange experience.

 

With her eyes now obsolete, her other senses were heightened. She could smell the freshness of the country air, mingled with her own perfume she'd put on in anticipation of something _far_ from this. She could feel Charity's hands framing her waist and the light breeze swirling around them both as they walked, brushing over her skin where it was bared. She noticed her heart thumping too, erratically, but she felt excited more than fearful. In her ears, her girlfriend's soft, steady breathing was audible, as well as the reassuring crunch of gravel underfoot. Although Vanessa knew Emmerdale village well by now, she was utterly lost on where they were headed, and so the fact that they were at least still on the road gave her some small comfort.

 

Her mind whirred as they walked, jumping from conclusion to conclusion as to where they could possibly be headed. She knew Charity well enough by now to know that nothing could be ruled out for fear of being too much. Charity simply didn't have the same qualms as ordinary people. Then again, she counter-argued with herself, they were on foot. She wasn't sure how grand a plan Charity could have within walking distance of their quiet little village. Vanessa really didn't have a clue. The whereabouts of Charity's little surprise were well and truly beyond her and although she hated this, not knowing, she decided to play along for once and wait and see.

 

As they walked on through the country air, Vanessa took a second to explore her situation. She drew her hands out from where she had stuffed them deep in her pockets and joined the pair resting on her hips. She traced the smooth skin with her fingertips, light and teasing, stroking a whorl across the back of her girlfriend's hand before creeping further up her forearm.

 

She heard a hum of happiness and for a second she allowed herself to feel pride, convinced her plan had worked. "A massage won't get you any hints, you know." The voice was tinged with laughter she was clearly trying to suppress, laughter at her and her efforts, which were obviously futile.

 

Vanessa bristled, and she threw her hands down in a defeated huff, resuming her sullen pondering of their destination. A silence stretched on between them then as they walked, curious thoughts flying around Ness' head all the while. Eventually, they overwhelmed her - unsurprisingly, as she's never been the best at keeping quiet - and she broke out with a question.

 

"So, what is this, a kidnapping?" The question was only half a joke- knowing Charity Dingle, it could well be.

 

She heard a sharp laugh pierce the air from over her shoulder. "Something of the sort, I guess. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

 

She groaned playfully. "Ugh, you know I hate surprises. Give us a hint?" She grinned to herself, knowing she wouldn't get one. It was worth a shot.

 

"I thought I said to shut it? Look, we're almost there if you reckon your patience can hold just a few minutes more. And this is a nice surprise, babe. I swear."

 

She'd moved her lips right up to her ear to whisper the last bit, so that Ness could feel every breathy word tickle her neck. She shivered, and a gust of wind brushed against her skin at the same time, amplifying the sensation. She tugged her jacket a bit closer to her body and sighed.

 

They walked on in silence for the next couple of minutes but Vanessa didn't mind so much anymore; Charity's excitement was palpable in the air between them and her hands wouldn't stop shifting restlessly where they held her. She honestly had no idea where Charity was taking her or what she had planned, and so excitement started to build up inside of her too.

 

Their arrival at their still mysterious destination was signalled by a sharp intake of breath from Charity, and an even sharper twist to the right-hand side of the road. The hands obstructing her vision stayed put as they shuffled forwards slowly together, Vanessa suddenly wary of her surroundings as they veered off track and she felt the soft, springy sensation of grass underfoot. They came to a wall - Vanessa assumed - that was admittedly a struggle to manoeuvre in their delicate position, but Charity guided her over it carefully and without causing any lasting damage.

 

On the other side, the grass was thicker and taller and Vanessa could feel the dew of it seeping into her high heeled boots as they walked but she didn't care. She could sense that they were almost there.

 

"Are we-"

 

"Just a bit more, babe." Charity cut her off mid-sentence and Vanessa pressed her lips together once more, holding her tongue. She allowed herself to get lost in the faint scents that now reached her nose, sweet and light and numerous, and noticed in the absence of noise the faraway cooing of an owl in the distance.

 

Charity stopped suddenly, causing them both to jerk to an abrupt halt. Vanessa stumbled at the unexpected stop, her feet crossing over one another in a bid to stay balanced. Charity's hands tightened protectively around her waist to steady her and she gasped, both from the sensation of the touch and the fear of almost falling blind. The journey here had been smooth enough for Vanessa to forget the dangers the blindfold could have brought her, and this was a rather unpleasant reminder.

 

"Careful, babe. You haven't even seen the place yet and you're already getting swept off your feet." Charity's voice was thick with amusement and she felt the tremors of a chuckle through their pressing bodies, but instead of getting defensive at being the butt of a joke like she usually would, this time Vanessa joined in. The adrenaline rush brought on by the stumble made her feel giddy, and suddenly the pair were giggling together. As they laughed, Vanessa noticed an absence of warmth from her waist as the hands once there flew upwards to undo the knotted blindfold and return to her her vision.

 

"Your surprise, madam."

 

Charity said the last bit in a posh, drawling accent and pressed her hips flush against her body from behind, resting her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder, awaiting her reaction. Vanessa drank in the surrounding scenery hungrily, her eyes scanning from left to right in sheer delight.

 

It was beautiful.

 

They were in a field of wildflowers, buds and wheels and stalks of yellows, pinks and purples set in amongst the sea of green. There was a duvet spread out just before them - one of Charity's own, she recognised - with cushions of various designs laid out all over it. There was sandwiches, wine, cupcakes with little animal faces iced crudely onto them - "They're Moses' handiwork by the way, I did have a bit of assistance with the food prep..." - and a big box of expensive looking chocolates too. All around them, lighting the area up in soft pools of glow, were candles in little glass jars, scattered here and there on top of the blanket and amongst the flower stalks. It was like a hideaway, a haven that Charity had built for the pair of them, and Vanessa couldn't stop staring in absolute awe.

 

"Did it all myself, babe. The farmer doesn't know we're here, though, so if we get any unexpected visitors..." Charity paused, clearly waiting for a reaction, a laugh, an eye-roll, but Ness was speechless.

 

"You did all this?" She finally managed to get the words out, and cringed to hear the bewilderment in her voice.

 

"What, is it too much? You know, I _am_ capable of a bit of romance when I feel like it. Don't look at me like that." Vanessa had turned her head to gaze at her girlfriend, and clearly the shock on her face had shown a little too openly.

 

She scrambled to articulate her thoughts, eager not to allow Charity to get the wrong impression. "But... For what reason?"

 

"You're my girlfriend. Do I need one?" Charity smirked, clearly very proud of herself for evoking this level of a reaction from her, and she stood upright to turn the vet around so they were facing one another.

 

"Charity..."

 

She watched a thousand expressions flit over her girlfriend's features at once: anticipation, fear, hope, pride..

 

"It's beautiful. It's the most perfect date I've ever been on." She let a wide grin spread across her face, every inch of it genuine and ecstatic. "I love it."

 

Charity's face lit up in response and she grinned just as wide before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Their lips met in a heated embrace, Vanessa's tongue sliding against Charity's in an ardent attempt to show her gratitude. Charity responded and they kissed deeply for a second or two before she pulled back, drawing a subconscious whine from Ness at the sudden lack of contact. She smirked salaciously at the vet, but when Vanessa leaned in once more to continue the kiss, she avoided her lips and shook her head in amusement.

 

"Save it for later babe, yeah? Unless you fancy having a squeeze in the middle of a field for all the nocturnal world to see."

 

Charity raised her eyebrows at the expression on her girlfriend's face in response to the question and hurriedly followed her statement up.

 

"You know what, don't answer that. I worked very hard on this surprise I will have you know, and I'm not having it mugged off for a dirty shag under the stars. We are going to have a nice, clean, respectable date..." She smirked to herself before continuing, "But afterwards, you can thank me in whichever way you like."

 

She chuckled flirtatiously and Ness nodded slowly, running her hands up the length of Charity's arms.

 

"That I will most certainly do, Miss Dingle." She winked, and Charity grinned at her girlfriend's more dominant side as it threatened to shine through.

 

"I will look forward to that. Now, come on. Sit."

 

She grabbed the smaller woman's arm and led her over to the blanket, perching herself on a pile of cushions and smiling up at her. Ness joined her and they sat comfortably together, neither of them saying a word at first. 

 

Charity reached behind her into the woven picnic basket she had prepared and brought out the bottle of wine. She poured a glass for them both and they sat sipping it and chatting for a bit. It was nice, having time to spend together like this. Everything had been so hectic and up in the air lately, what with everything that had been going on with Ryan and the court case with Bails, so to have a few hours of peace just to be with each other was really refreshing. Vanessa looked over at her girlfriend who was part way through retelling a story about a recent day out with Moses and Noah, watching her face and all its animated expressions as she shared the mischief her youngest son had somehow managed to get up to at the zoo. Charity stopped then, having caught on to her girlfriend's gaze. She widened her eyes at her. "What?"

 

"Nothing!" Vanessa blurted quickly, "Nothing, it's just nice, that's all. We haven't had a chat like this in ages."

 

"Missed all the tales of my terrible twosome then? I don't know where they get it..." She grinned at herself, both of them knowing full well where her sons got their mischievous streak from. Vanessa nodded, but shrugged simultaneously.

 

"That, and just being around you. Without all the messy stuff. Just... you and me. That's what I miss the most."

 

Charity looked at her for a few seconds, her eyes saying everything that her lips couldn't. They then flicked over to the basket behind them once again and she reached out a hand. "Cupcake?"

 

Ness chuckled and nodded her head, "One of the ones with a cow on, thanks."

 

"Is that a dig, babe?"

 

They both laughed as they ate the cakes, the sound of it bold and loud in the silence of the darkness surrounding them from all angles. The sun had fully set by now, leaving them in a state of pitch black that the candles only just managed to chase away. The only other light source was the moon and the stars above them. Vanessa glanced over at Charity and saw her gaze had now settled where hers had been only moments before, the twinkling blanket above their heads. She had a look on her face that the vet had only seen a couple of times before. She was deep in both her thoughts and emotions, Ness knew, and she just had to wait and see - to give her space - to find out whether or not she'd be willing to divulge.

 

A comfortable silence stretched on between them as they both craned their necks upwards, Charity leaning back on both her elbows, her whole body angled upwards for a better view.

 

"I've always loved the stars."

 

It wasn't what she'd expected to hear, but Vanessa knew this brief, somewhat random statement was Charity's way of testing the water before delving deeper. Ness looked back over at her timidly, anxious not to let on how much she wanted her to keep talking, to say her piece.

 

"Yeah?" She heard the cautiousness of her own voice in the air between them and cringed a little.

 

"Right, that sounds dumb. Or just.." Charity sighed, her eyes not leaving the sky above her head once while she did so. There was a heartbeat or two before she continued. "I used to spend a lot of long nights looking up at the stars, from places a whole lot less pretty than this field, with these flowers, with you. The stars were always there for me in the darkness when I needed them, when things were cold and lonely and... far too _real_ for a young girl to experience alone. They were there, watching over me and shining through the night. Whether I am here or back there, though, the stars are still the same. Shining softly, whether we can see them or not, no matter who you are or where you're standing, and it's... it's quite a comforting thought. I don't know."

 

She looked back down at Vanessa then, pulling herself abruptly out of her thoughts, and she looked so alarmingly vulnerable in that moment that Ness reached out and held her hand. She squeezed it gently. "It isn't dumb. It's a beautiful thought."

 

Charity gave her a small smile in response, and laid back fully onto the cushions below her, staring straight ahead. Vanessa looked at her for a moment, then shifted on her cushion. She stood up, causing Charity's head to whip around to her.

 

"Babe?"

 

She ignored her and made her way over to the candles scattered around them, picking each one up and snuffing it out with her breath, one by one. She felt her girlfriend's gaze on her as she did so, only meeting it once she had finished. The darkness was now thick between them, the only light coming from the many millions of stars above, but that was the point. She could still see Charity lying there, as beautiful in the dark as she was in broad daylight, as ever. She plonked herself right back down next to her, closer this time, and reclined to lay down with her.

 

"I figured we could have a proper stargaze while we're at it."

 

Charity smiled gratefully at her, before turning her head back to gaze on upwards. They lay there together for a long time, just looking, at peace with the stars and the scenery around them. The only sounds audible were the rustle of the light breeze through the grass, the faraway hoots of the owls and the soft, steady breathing of one another. It was a welcome change from the busyness of village life, and the Woolpack in particular. As she looked on, she felt a hand snake its way towards hers and interlace their fingers.

 

Her eyes drank in the landscape of lights above her, knowing the body warm at her side was doing the exact same. All the little constellations, the dots cleverly connected by astronomers to paint their pretty pictures, there they were. She puzzled for a few seconds, attempting to pick out a few she knew but her star knowledge didn't stretch too far before she gave up. She switched her tactic then, staring in awe instead, taking a million mental pictures of the magical view she had never really given herself a chance to look at this closely before.

 

A sudden murmur came from beside her, interrupting her thoughts and musings. "Do you know why stars twinkle?"

 

Vanessa felt her face screw up as she wracked her brain for any knowledge of the science surrounding the stars. "I don't, actually, not that I can remember anyway. But I could google-" She was halfway through reaching for her phone when her girlfriend cut her off.

 

"It's because we look at them through the Earth's atmosphere, so it's all turbulent. It makes the light go all wobbly." She made an evocative hand gesture as she spoke. "There is a name for it that I can't bloody remember, something along the lines of refraction?" Vanessa glanced over then and saw a slow smile spread across her girlfriend's face, "I remember teaching Noah that years ago, somehow it's still tucked away in my brain after all this time."

 

Vanessa's mouth had dropped open despite herself. She caught herself and closed it hurriedly before stuttering out a reply. She shook her head at herself. "You know, I really dislike the part of myself that keeps underestimating you. You are so smart. And I don't know why I still allow that to shock me."

 

She heard Charity scoff beside her, and she turned abruptly to look her in the eyes.

 

"I'm serious, Charity. You are one of the smartest people I know, and I'm sorry that I sometimes don't see that, or say it enough. You're smart in ways that I never could be, degree and all, and you're so so brave in the same sense."

 

She felt the hand entwined in hers shift ever so slightly, and so she grasped it firmly, squeezing it tight to let Charity know she meant every single word.

 

"I don't feel brave. Not when _he's _around. Even after everything's been "sorted", and even though he's been locked away. The memories of him and how he made me feel... I can't forget." The subtle shake in her voice made Vanessa's heart sink.__

__

__"You're so brave, Charity. Look at all you've done these past few months, look at all you've battled and overcome. You're amazing. And you can. In time, trust me, you can."_ _

__

__She watched a multitude of emotions flicker over Charity's face in the dark, before finally she inhaled deeply and allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you." It came out in a whisper, but Vanessa heard the words loud and clear. "For everything."_ _

__

__Vanessa broke their handhold to run a hand through her hair, a gesture she knew from experience brought her girlfriend instant calm. She felt her nudge her head against her hand, like a pleading puppy, so she kept it up. The rare moments when Charity showed this side of her, when she was this openly loving and soft, Ness treasured them. Although they were few and far between, they were also happening increasingly often nowadays, and Vanessa could see things on the horizon now that she hadn't ever dreamt of until this point, not with Charity, and the thought of that made her heart swell._ _

__

__This past year with her had been the wildest and most influential Vanessa thought she had ever had. The pair of them had gone through so much together, had grown so much and grown closer together along the way. It was crazy to think that 12 months ago, she wouldn't have given Charity a second glance as she went about her daily village life. And now..._ _

__

__Charity had her eyes closed in a peaceful expression, losing herself in the head massage, but Ness watched as her face screwed up suddenly in displeasure._ _

__

__"Music."_ _

__

__She furrowed her brow as she gazed down at the landlady. "Sorry?"_ _

__

__"That's all we need to make this date perfect, babe. Some music."_ _

__

__She scoffed and Charity turned to Vanessa at the sound, looking up at her with wide, imploring puppy eyes until she broke._ _

__

__"Fine." she breathed._ _

__

__Her free hand reached for her phone and she hit shuffle on her playlist and let it play aloud. Charity hummed a thanks to her and let her lids fall shut once more. Vanessa gazed upwards at the heavens above as a soft strings melody filled her ears and the air around them, and thanked the happy circumstance that led to her being here with this woman on this night. She couldn't be happier. This was all she wanted for the rest of her life and she thought that deep down, they both knew it. She listened as a rich, gentle voice sang sweet words that echoed these internal thoughts and sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes to it all too, and drank the moment in._ _

__

__"... for I remember when_ _

__I was lonely and unhappy_ _

__and my lips were cold as ice..."_ _

__

__Charity's body shuffled even closer to hers, eyes still shut, face peaceful and content, closing the final few millimetres of distance between them. Vanessa's hand was still tangled loosely in her hair, stroking and swirling in a comfortable rhythm._ _

__

__"...then you kissed me, and good heavens_ _

__now I'm here in paradise..."_ _

__

__She felt her own lips turn up in a slight smile, remembering how unnecessarily long and silly the road was, getting here, how foolish they both were at the start. She couldn't quite understand how they'd reached this point after it all, but she knew she was eternally grateful for everything that had happened between them that had made it so that they had._ _

__

__She heard a soft sigh in her right ear and turned. She stared lovingly at the woman sprawled out beside her, the woman who had turned her life around completely, spun everything she had thought she'd known out of place in the most wonderful whirlwind she'd ever experienced. Everything had settled rather happily though, she thought, and she didn't regret a bit of it. Charity's hand crept across her torso towards her free one resting by her side, and her fingers interlocked with hers gently, eyes still shut peacefully to the world._ _

__

__"...who puts the rainbow in the sky_ _

__who lights the stars at night..."_ _

__

__Ness leaned in close to her girlfriend, brushing her hand through her hair and shadowing it with her lips, planting a sweet kiss atop her blonde curls. Another and another followed suit, down her forehead, her cheekbones, finally on her lips but they didn't linger there long. She pulled away to smile down at her instead, drinking in her beauty up close. Charity's eyes flickered open and met with hers._ _

__

__"...who dreamt up someone so divine..."_ _

__

__There was something in the depths of green as Vanessa stared into them. A flicker, an emotion that she couldn't quite name, that wasn't commonplace in those wonderful eyes of hers. She felt her heartbeat quicken a little, unexpectedly and unexplainedly, nervous under the sudden passionate stare._ _

__

__"...someone like you and made them mine..."_ _

__

__She felt the hand in hers squeeze tightly, and heard a sudden low murmur from the other woman._ _

__

__"I didn't know it would feel like this."_ _

__

__"Charity?"_ _

__

__"I'd heard about it, obviously, but I didn't know it was actually possible to feel _this_..."_ _

__

__Vanessa opened her lips slightly, searching for a reply, scared of what she suspected was coming and failing miserably._ _

__

__"God, see Ness, I can't even find the words I want to say around you. It has to be something if you render the gobbiest woman in the village speechless. And several sources will back me up on that title."_ _

__

__Vanessa smirked at that, her face still only a few inches above her lover's, still staring deep into her eyes. She freed her hand from Charity's to stroke across Charity's cheek. She left it there after, cradling her jaw as she held her gaze, still._ _

__

__"Charity." It came out low, gentle but purposeful. A simple encouragement._ _

__

__Her girlfriend's eyebrows raised for a second, and Vanessa swore she heard her breath catch in her throat as Charity started to nod her head gently, pressing her lips together in preparation of what was about to escape them. She let them fall open then, pink and perfect even in the veiled moonlight. Vanessa's eyes flicked down for a second, then darted back up to hold her gaze. There was a pause as they both waited, Vanessa for her girlfriend to speak, Charity for the words to bubble up and come out._ _

__

__"I love you so much, Ness."_ _

__

__At first, Vanessa couldn't believe what she'd heard. The words rang out around them in the vast silence they were surrounded by, these few short words that held so much power and meaning. She felt her own lips part slightly in shock, and with the hand that still lay cradling her jaw, she stroked Charity's cheek with her thumb, caressing gently, the only response she could manage at that moment._ _

__

__An outburst of giggles interrupted Ness's stunned silence, causing a flutter in her chest._ _

__

__"God, how long have I been absolutely terrified of saying those words, you'll never know."_ _

__

__A slow grin spread wide across Vanessa's face as she finally found the words to reply._ _

__

__"I love you right back, you daft cow. So much."_ _

__

__Charity surged forwards, using her elbows to prop herself up once more, and met Vanessa in a searing kiss. She felt soft lips against hers open wide, parting instantly, making way for a deeper exploration of each other, tongues hungry and passionate. She curled her fingers in Charity's hair to bring them even closer if at all possible, drinking in the sensation of her mouth on hers as wholly as she could. Vanessa felt herself moaning into the kiss unconsciously but she didn't care. They were losing themselves in each other, unashamedly raw and real and honest, and that was what made them so special. She felt Charity grinning into the kiss, lips stretched wide and smiling, and they broke away, each panting heavily in unison with the other. Vanessa tilted her head down so that her forehead rested upon Charity's, close and comfortable. She didn't actually think she'd ever felt closer to someone, physically and emotionally, than how she did right now, with Charity. And she knew. Knew that this was what all those fairytales had described all along. This was it. And it was all she ever wanted, as long as the stars still twinkle. Charity Dingle, she was all she ever wanted. Honestly and truly._ _

__

__As long as the stars still twinkle._ _

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, the song featured in this fic is Galileo (Someone Like You) by Declan O'Rourke, and it's lovely if you would like to give it a listen!


End file.
